What Matters Most
by Darley1101
Summary: Robin and the boys surprise Regina at the office. COMPLETE


Story Title: What Matters Most

Author: Darley1101

Rating: T

Characters: Robin Hood; Regina/Evil Queen,

Premise: Robin and the boys surprise Regina at the office.

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters. I am merely borrowing them from Adam and Eddy.

Author's Note: This story was inspired by something my daughter and son said to their father and I this past weekend. I hope you enjoy! Reviews are always appreciated!

Doing paperwork was not how Regina Mills wanted to spend her Saturday afternoon, but there was no avoiding it. Mayoral duties and all that. Biting back a sigh, she reached out and stabbed the up button. With any luck she could balance the budget and at least get a start on looking at the proposal Belle had submitted for an after-school reading program at the library. She walked into the elevator car and waited for the doors to slide shut before pressing a button with a worn two on it. A few moments later, she stepped out onto the second floor, where her office was located. Her black heeled boots made a clicking sound as she walked across the white marble tile to the frosted glass door of her office. Bending slightly at the waist, she punched in the security code for the alarm and then let herself in. Some might find her silly for installing an alarm, after all it was just an office, but it was her office and there was confidential information that others wouldn't want bandied about town.

Shrugging out of her black jacket, Regina carefully hung it on the coat rack that was situated just to the left of the door. She reached over and flipped on the lights before crossing the spacious room to settle in behind her desk. Flattening her palms against the ebony wood, she scowled down at the offending paperwork that was keeping her from an afternoon of movies and buttery popcorn. She wasn't worried about Robin and Roland; it was Marian's weekend to have Roland and Robin was taking the opportunity to practice his archery skills. Her concern lied with Henry. No doubt Emma was proving to Henry, yet again, that she was the cooler mom. _Stop it,_ she told herself, _its not a popularity contest. Henry knows you love him. _

She stared at the thick ledger that contained the town's budget. Her nose wrinkled. She really needed to invest in one of those computers. Henry claimed there were programs that did most of the work for her; all she had to do was enter in the information. It was definitely something to consider, especially if it cut down on her having to miss out on Saturday afternoons with her son. Taking a deep breath, Regina flipped open the ledger. Thirty minutes later, her head was pounding. The town had more money going out than it had coming in. Had it always been this way? Surely not! Pressing the tips of her fingers against her throbbing temples, Regina gently massaged in a clock-wise direction.

"Looks like I arrived just in time."

Jumping, Regina looked up to find Robin leaning in the doorway, a paper grocery sack cradled in one arm. She pressed a hand against her chest, willing her heart to stop racing. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"Sorry. Old habits and all that." He pushed away from the door, an easy grin on his face. "Wasn't much use for knocking on doors in my former line of work."

No, she supposed there wouldn't be. Drumming her red tipped nails against the ledger, she chewed the inside of her cheek, trying to find a polite way to tell him to leave. He was one distraction she couldn't afford right now. All of her focus needed to be on doing her duty to the town. "I'm a bit busy at the moment," she said cautiously. While she wanted him to leave, she didn't want to give him the impression that he wasn't welcome in her life.

"Yes, I can see that. You'd probably appreciate it if I left you to it." She couldn't bring herself to agree with him aloud, so she offered him a sad, little smile. "Luckily for you, I've never been much good at doing what others like. I'm more of a...do what others need kind of man." Robin shot her another slow, easy grin; this one holding some sort of promise she didn't quite understand.

"What I _need_ is to get this work done," Regina protested, her eyes widening as he strode toward the sitting area that was on the opposite end of her office. She'd originally incorporated the living room like setting for Henry. When he was little, she would bring him to work with her. It gave him a place to quietly play and, as he grew older, to read. Now it was just a reminder of days gone by as Henry rarely accompanied her to the office anymore. Any extra time he had was spent with Emma and Killian on Killian's new boat, Captain Swan. It was really difficult not to be jealous of the pair, but damn it she wanted some time with her son as well. Which was why she needed to focus on the task at hand, that way she could keep her promise of a Marvel movie marathon.

"I beg to differ." Robin set the mysterious paper sack he had been carrying down on the marble topped coffee table that sat before the Victorian inspired sofa. "What you need is..." he paused, his eyes darting towards the door. Regina couldn't help but follow his gaze. Her breath caught in her throat. Henry stood there, his hands resting gently on Roland's shoulders. "What you need," Robin continued, "is time with your family."

A lump formed in her throat. "How," she asked, needing to know how Robin had talked Marian into giving up part of her time with Roland and how he had convinced Henry a day at the office with his mom was cooler than time on a boat with his other mother and a legendary pirate.

"You'll have to ask Henry that question, I'm afraid, as I was only just brought in on the surprise."

Blinking back the fine sheen of tears that were collecting on her lashes, Regina stared at her son. His smoky blue eyes met her darker brown ones. "I've missed you," he said simply, giving a little shrug. It was the only explanation she needed.

"I've missed you too," she echoed, rising to her feet. She took a moment to shut the ledger before walking towards her son; both her sons. While Robin and she hadn't gotten around to making things legal, at least according to this land's traditions, she loved Roland as though he were her own. Both boys wrapped their arms around her; Henry around her waist, Roland around her legs. "So," she started, "what is in the bag?"

"The stuff to make S'Mores, duh mom!" Henry laughed, his squinting slightly as he smiled. Regina couldn't help the blush that formed on her cheeks. The last time she had made S'Mores in her office...well she wasn't going to think about that. Not right now. Right now she was going to focus on what mattered the most, spending time with her little family.


End file.
